Ahune
Ahune is a frost lord in Neptulon's service. The Twilight's Hammer plan to have him battle Ragnaros to start an elemental war on Azeroth. Players summon Ahune in the second room of the Slave Pens, at the Ice Stone to the left. He is only available during the Midsummer Fire Festival. In Normal Mode, Ahune is summoned each time a player completes the quest . In Heroic Mode, he is simply summoned by interacting with the Ice Stone, which can be done as many times as needed to kill him. Ahune's weapon seems to be just like Murmur's , Thunderaan's and Ragnaros' . General Information *Health (Normal): 175,000 *Health (Heroic): 230,000 *Immune to Frost. * On Normal Mode, Ahune can be summoned as many times as people in the party (and joining the party) have the daily quest. * On Heroic Mode, players can continually summon Ahune, but only kill once, the chest also contains a Badge of Justice. The enchanting recipe also always drops on Heroic Mode. * Ensure the Ice Chest has been looted by every member (it will despawn) to respawn the Ice Stone. * Those who kill Ahune for the first time will receive a Shards of Ahune, which begins a quest. Make sure to click on the item to start before leaving the area; the quest NPC is Luma Skymother, the questgiver with whom you started the summoning quest. * Warning: Explain to all party members before clearing the area not to touch the stone to turn in their quest to summon him until everyone is ready, this will summon Ahune and will result in a wipe if the area is not clear. Known Bugs *Killing Ahune during any of Phase 1 may not always spawn the loot chest, and will not count as a boss kill in Heroic Mode. This issue has occurred in both Normal-Mode and Heroic-Mode, should this issue occur in heroic-mode you will not be saved to the instance. A highly recommended safeguard is to always kill Ahune during Phase 2 to ensure the loot-chest spawns, even if Ahune is sitting at 1% in Phase 1. This bug generally leads directly to another bug, in which Ahune will not spawn the Frozen Core when he submerges on subsequent attempts, making killing him impossible. It is therefore strongly advised to reset the instance if this bug is encountered. *If Ahune is killed immediately before returning to Phase 1, the Hailstone elemental may still spawn and attack the party, so stay alert for that possibility. In rare occasions, the timer even keeps running and a new Hailstone spawns every 2 minutes. *If you are killing Ahune multiple times on Normal Mode and the chest despawns, but no Ice Stone respawns, zone out and reset the instance. *Occasionally Ahune's Frozen Core spawns "inside" his larger form, which doesn't correctly submerge, making the Frozen Core difficult to target, using the "tab" key is the fastest way to target it. Alternately, assist someone with the Frozen Core already targeted. *If a rogue uses Shadowstep on the core, there is a large possibility that the rogue will get stuck inside the base and eventually be killed when Ahune respawns. Should this happen but the rogue survives until Ahune is defeated, he'll still be stuck. The best course of action is to pull another mob close to the base so that the rogue may shadowstep to it *The Ice Stone normally respawns when the chest is completely looted. However, if an item is left in the chest long enough for it to naturally despawn (approximately ten minutes), the Ice Stone will not appear and the instance must be reset. * Summoning Ahune occasionally makes combat pets (including hunters' beast pets) or a second player talk. * Ahune's HP may display as 100% less any damage dealt during phase 1, do not be alarmed if, for example, you DPS him down to 22% and his HP displays as 98% on the next phase 1. Spells and Abilities Phase 1 * Melee: 650-1125 (2k Heroic) physical damage (against tank). * Cold Slap: 1500-4500 frost damage, large knock back effect (only used on players in melee range). * Ahune's Shield: While surfaced, all damage to Ahune is reduced by 75%. Summons/Adds * Ahunite Hailstone (70 Elite Frost Elemental): 55k (Heroic: 70k) HP. 400-950 (600-1000 Heroic) physical damage. Chilling Aura applies Hailstone Chill dealing 300 frost damage every 3 seconds and stacks up to 10 times. Pulverize attack, 2 sec stun, 6 sec cooldown. * Ahunite Frostwind (Air Elemental): 1200 HP. Wind Buffet: Pulls a random party members to itself. Lightning Shield: deals 140-160 nature damage. * Ahunite Coldwave and Ahunite Frostwind: 1500 HP (2k Heroic). 100-800 physical damage (up to 2.2k crit on cloth heroic mode). Phase 1 & 2 * Ice Spear: 1500 frost damage, knock up effect (Up to 12% HP in fall damage), animation starts under a random party member, avoid by moving immediately. Phase 2 * Submerges, disabling melee range attacks and Ahune's Shield, exposing his Frozen Core. Lasts 30 seconds. Strategy Notes *No players need to be in melee range of Lord Ahune during Phase 1 as he does not move and has no threat list. *Ice is slippery; running over ice may result in a knockdown effect. *Take the time to clear the groups behind the Ice Stone and the Bogstrok group behind the pillar to the left. Fighting Ahune with them nearby may aggro them if fear is used (and have them shout "Ahune will never win" — funny, but devastating.) *Stand behind the tank; if there's no threat generation, the adds will go for the closest player. *Ice Spears may punt you into the water, likely resulting in a wipe. Try to stay on the left side of the icy area. When you see any of the following signs, you should take a few steps in any direction to avoid Ice Spear's punt effect; A glowing icy swirl, a ring of snowflakes, ice crystals near/under your feet. *Frost Resistance Totem will substantially reduce the damage from Ice Spears and Hailstone Chill (Up to 75% resists). Phase 1 * Ahune will summon multiple adds, among which one will be an Ahunite Hailstone, an elite frost elemental, this mob will be tanked. It has a Chilling Aura, which applies a stacking DoT effect to everyone in close to it. Ideally, only melee classes will be affected by it. * The lesser adds have little HP (around 1500 on normal mode, 2000 on heroic mode) but hit quite hard on cloth and tend to attack whoever is on top of the global threat which will most likely be a healer, these should be killed as fast as possible. * Ahune himself only takes 25% damage during Phase 1. While ranged can DPS Ahune freely (albeit weakly), anyone entering melee range with Ahune during Phase 1 will a large amount of frost damage and be knocked back a significant distance. * Around 90 seconds after the start of Phase 1 he will enter the second phase. Phase 2 * Ahune will submerge and his Frozen Core will become vulnerable. * He will remain submerged for 30 seconds and everyone including the tank and healer should DPS the core, careful to avoid Ice Spear and trying not to slip on the ice while running in. * After 30 seconds he will re-emerge and restart the cycle but each time he emerges an additional add will start spawning. * No adds spawn during this phase. One player should take care of the remaining adds (The elite elemental should be dead before the start of this phase). * A well geared party can survive 4 cycles but Ahune should be killed by the third time he submerges, as the party is likely to be overwhelmed by adds if he emerges again. * Very well geared groups can burn the core in 1 cycle by saving cooldowns for this phase. Class Roles * DPS: You should be geared enough for heroics. Limit your mana expenditure once the elite is down. Make sure you can DPS hard during Phase 2. Warlock's Seed of Corruption works particularly well during Phase 1, as do Elemental Shamans and Mages. Use instant abilities on the non-elite adds, they don't live long enough for any ability that has a cast time. A warlock is almost a necessity on this fight. * Healers: Aggro management is key here. Keep the tank topped off during Phase 1, particularly while the Hailstone is alive. Ultimately DPSers are what wins this fight. They need to live. Feel free to DPS, particularly in phase 2, if you can spare the mana, there's no healing to do unless people are getting hit by Ice Spears. Ensure you have Mana Potions, it's likely you'll need them. Once the Ahunite Hailstone Elite is dead, stand near the tank, this makes the adds easier to pick up. Recommended: Priest, Paladin or Shaman. Tank * Ahunite Hailstone, is your primary target, hold aggro, pick up other adds if you can, particularly any on the healer, but keep the hailstone away from ranged and healers due to its Chilling Aura. * Ice Spear, move away whenever you see it. * Ahune's melee range, stay out of it during Phase 1. * Wear full or partial DPS gear. With only a 5% chance to be crit (2% as talented feral druid) by a 70 elite and adds dealing laughable damage against 15-20k+ armor little additional mitigation is necessary. * Druid: Feral Charge if hit by an Ice Spear to avoid fall damage (good practise for RAWRbomb). Feral Druids have a unique opportunity to utilise their hybrid nature in this fight, outputting an excellent amount of DPS in Cat Form during Phase 2. Once a Hailstone is dead, it's safe for a Rebirth/Innervate cast and HoT's can be used to top the party up and gain threat on spawns! Barkskin may also be used to reduce the damage taken by the remainder of the Chilling aura stacks. Melee DPS * Focus your DPS on the Ahunite Hailstone, you mightn't be able to catch any of the adds before they die, especially if you are an energy based class with combo points, your DPS is best spent on the Elite. * Chilling Aura, if you can't handle the DoT, simply move out of range and let it fade off, use Healthstones and Healing Potions if needed, you won't need them at any other point in this fight, there's a 2 minute cycle from when the Hailstone first spawns until the next one. Ranged DPS * No add ups? Spare mana? DPS Ahune. * If Ahune is at extremely low HP after a Frozen Core phase, finish him off, ignoring adds. * Mage: Amplify Magic, there's only two attacks in this fight which deal spell damage, both are easily avoidable. This is a huge asset to PoM and other healing. If you happen to be hit by an ice spear simply blink, it will teleport you directly below yourself, thus avoid falling into the water and or damage caused by falling. * Warlock: Seed of Corruption the Ahunite Hailstone, whenever adds are up, or about to spawn. You are the primary non-elite add killer. Priest (Holy) * Prayer of Mending as much as possible, don't heal unless you absolutely must. DPS (especially casters) shouldn't take much damage; not enough to warrant a heal that they wouldn't get from a Prayer of Mending. If they do take damage badly, ie. failing to move off Ice Spears, top them up, and Fade. Strongly encourage ranged DPS to maintain maximum range so that the Prayer of Mending bounces only between the melee. * This fight is mostly about staying power, don't cast when you don't have to, overhealing is your enemy. * Do not use HoTs in this fight, as this will place you first on aggro for new spawns. This is a little more forgiving with a Paladin tank using Consecrate to gather up the adds, but it becomes risker as the Paladin gets lower in mana. * When healing (other than PoM), bring the tank back to full health, take any beating the adds give you and use Binding Heals to keep yourself up, and take this opportunity to top the party up, fade, then start PoM again. * If adds come running at you, having a PoM go off is enough that they will change targets. * Fear with Psychic Scream, ensuring that all monsters that could be potentially aggro'ed were cleared at the start. * Getting punted by the Ice Spears is a good way to get out of range from the tank; keep an eye on your environment and make sure to step aside when one forms (even if it means interrupting a heal). The punt is considered a move so you cannot cast anything other than instant spells. In a pinch cast a shield on the tank while you are being punted to give yourself some time to heal when you land. * DPS, if your gear/mana pool is up to it, keep an SW:P on the boss at all times and Smite on crystal phase. At t5 equiv. gear level, you'll have no concern of having to use mana potions or shadowfiend. At low gear levels, wand. * If you eat food or take elixirs, go for as much +healing as you can, to increase your PoM. Alternately, opt for mana regeneration. Elixir of Major Mageblood (Guardian Elixir) is recommended here, along with Elixir of Healing Power (Battle Elixir) or if you can a Flask of Mighty Restoration is best due to the massive mana regeneration. * An instant-cast Smite (Surge of Light) may take out a single non-elite elemental instantly. Loot (Both Modes) Like the Headless Horseman, Ahune's drops cannot be disenchanted. Unlike the Horseman, however, they can be vendored. Loot (Heroic Mode) Note In addition to this, anyone that gets knocked back by Ahune during Phase 1 may find a Pocket Full of Snow in their inventory, which contains several Snowballs. External links * Killvid from mage PoV on Heroic Mode Category:Elemental lords Category:Midsummer Fire Festival Category:Slave Pens mobs Category:Ice elementals Category:Bosses